metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2 weapons
This article is a list of weapons that appear in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. Handguns M9 An American military M9 pistol modified to fire tranquilizer darts instead of lethal ammunition. The gun has to be cocked after each shot, since the slide locks. Therefore, it is not recommended for taking on multiple enemy soldiers. It comes equipped with a suppressor and a laser sight. It is moved around during the Plant chapter. Where it is found depends on what difficulty the game is on. It is only effective at close range due to the fact that the player doesn't aim through the iron sights (i.e. the first person view will hip-fire the weapon), unless they have a good eye for the laser sight's dot. USP While available in many calibers, it is found in-game as a 9mm. Developed around the same time as the SOCOM (and often thought of as a compact version of it, but it isn't as there are certain features that were removed and the barrel is much shorter on all models). Although, for Metal Gear Solid 2, they both sound the same. The SOCOM is a .45 caliber AND mainly for military purpose, while the USP is chambered in 9mm, .40 caliber and .45 caliber and is the more common choice of law enforcement and civilians), the USP (Universal Self-loading Pistol) was designed to be a simpler, easier to maintain pistol for military and law enforcement forces. Used by and obtained from Olga Gurlukovich in the Tanker chapter. It is equipped with a flashlight that Solid Snake can use to dazzle opponents in the hold (at close range; when they're farther away, it just gives away Snake's position). In Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, a suppressor can be found for it if the player has already beaten the Tanker chapter at least once. The USP is used by Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2. SOCOM Nickname for the H&K MK23. A .45 caliber semi-automatic pistol fitted with a laser-sight, an optional suppressor can be attached to it to silence its gunshots. It is given to Raiden by Iroquois Pliskin in Strut B. It's more powerful than the USP, but note that the bullet also travels slightly slower than it, so it is wise to aim slightly ahead of the enemy when they're running except they're in front of the player and/having their back turned against them. Makarov PMM A 9mm caliber pistol. Used by Sergei Gurlukovich and Olga herself, although she is never seen firing one on screen. Glock 18C An automatic pistol used by Fatman in his fight against Raiden. Single Action Army An antiquated six-shot revolver. It is used by Revolver Ocelot during the Tanker and Plant chapters. Rifles AN94 An assault rifle that is used by Gurlukovich Mercenaries throughout the Big Shell apart from those stationed in the Shell 1 Core. AKS-74u An assault rifle used by Gurlukovich Mercenaries on the Discovery and Shell 1 Core. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Raiden acquires one as it completes his disguise as a Gurlukovich Mercenary. The AKS-74u is a little faster than the M4 but does lower damage. M4 A carbine version of the M16A2 used by the Marines on the Discovery and SEAL Team 10 on the Big Shell. An M4 with an M203 grenade launcher is used by a US Marine in a futile attempt to combat Metal Gear RAY on the Discovery, by one of the SEALs to fire a grenade at Fortune on the Big Shell, and by Solid Snake to fire on Solidus Snake from aboard the Kasatka. The one Raiden uses doesn't have a grenade launcher. The rate of fire on the M4 is a little slower than the AKS-74u, but it does more damage. Also noteworthy are the nomenclature of the weapon, in which M4 usually refers to burst-fire variant of the carbine rifle, while the M4A1 refers to fully-automatic capable version of the weapon. P90 A submachine gun used by Arsenal Tengus and by Solidus Snake. The version Solidus has is customized to fire armor-piercing/high-explosive rounds. PSG-1 A 7.62x51mm. semi-automatic sniper rifle. Acquired from the Warehouse after the player gets the Lvl.3 card key. The PSG-1 is a required item in a few scenarios in the Plant chapter: * Used on the Shell 1-2 connecting bridge to destroy the Semtex sensors. * Clearing a path for Emma Emmerich during the sniping event. * Again on the Oil Fence to battle Vamp after he takes Emma hostage. PSG-1 T A non-lethal version of the PSG-1 that fires tranquilizer darts instead of the lethal 7.62x51mm. ammo. Another advantage is that it is silent, but the small magazine capacity balanced this effect. Other firearms Rail gun The devastating weapon used by Fortune. Also featured in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. SPAS-12 (Special Purpose Assault System) A pump-action/rapid-fire shotgun. It is sometimes used by attack teams. RBG-6 A six-shot grenade launcher designed in Croatia during the "Croatian war of independence" (1991-1995), similar in arrangement to a revolver. Nikita A remote controlled missile that travels at ground level, but can be directed through ventilation ducts. Raiden uses it to disable the control panel that is connected to the electric floor that is preventing him from reaching President James Johnson. Stinger A man-portable surface-to-air missile launcher that is first acquired and used during the battle against the Harrier, and later used against the Metal Gear RAY units guarding Arsenal Gear. Explosives Semtex An explosive that is used by Ocelot to blow up the tanker Discovery. The infrared sensors on the ship also act as a trigger for the Semtex. They were also planted on the Shell Connecting Bridge. C4 A plastic explosive that Fatman hides on various parts of the Big Shell. Fatman uses them during his fight with Raiden who must then disarm them using the coolant spray before they explode. Raiden also has to disarm C4 on each strut after talking to Peter Stillman. C4 can be found in Strut F also. Snake/Raiden can also use it too, where it attaches to the wall and is detonated via remote control (pressing O). Very useful for laying traps for pursuing enemy soldiers during Alert/Evasion phases. Claymore mine An anti-personnel mine that explodes when someone steps in its trigger field. It can be picked up by crawling over it. They can be detected using the mine detector and thermal goggles. They are equipped with stealth camouflage to make them harder to detect. Also usable by Snake/Raiden, they also make good traps against pursuing enemy soldiers. Underwater mine Mines that detonate when something comes into contact with them. They were planted in the B1 flooded area of the Shell 2 Core by Vamp. The mine was believed to contain built-in compound sensors that could track anything from somethings acceleration speed to changes in the water pressure, and even body temperature, among other data. These were even used in the Substance VR Missions as floating obstacles, including but not limited to variety missions that involve hanging. Miscellaneous Throwing Knives Throwing knives with a spring attached at the grip, also used by Spetsnaz, the GRU's Special Forces. When Vamp throws them at Raiden, they can be shot down by almost anything, with a good eye, fast reactions and a bit of luck. High Frequency Blade A sword given to Raiden by Solid Snake. Raiden uses it to battle Solidus Snake at the end of the game. Empty Magazine Spent magazines for firearms (note that these are not clips, clips are used to load internal magazines, being just a frame for rounds, where magazines totally encloses them). Can be used to divert the enemy's attention by throwing it. Notes and references Category:Weapons Category:MGS2 weapons Category:Metal Gear Solid 2